Grudges
by Niamhemilee
Summary: Based around the plot of series 8 episode 19 (ish) where Dynasty admits to being raped!...is Now around the beginning of series 9 but tom never died ... Dynasty is pregnant ...Micheal has left and its been 6 months since Steve-o was arrested...but he is out and is planning his revenge! ... T but may develop into an M...
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic so please don't judge.

* * *

><p>Steve-o is released from prison and this puts Dynasty edge plus she is pregnant but the police assure her that he is not allowed anywhere near her and that he has a restraining order but this does not put Dynasty's mind at rest….<p>

**Mulgrew Household 6:00**

"Ok were leaving now!" Kevin said entering the living room in front of Imogen and Connor

"Yeah we are! The movie starts at 6:30 pm and lasts around 2 hours then we're going bowling so we should be home between 9:30 and 10:00, OK?" Connor said.

Christine picked up her purse "Are you sure you have enough money with you?" Christine asked , Connor nodded and smiled.

Dynasty came down the stairs "Are you sure you don't want to come babe ?" Kevin looked hopeful that Dynasty had changed her mind about the night out.

"Sorry but I feel too sick, but you carry on and have fun me anyway, Christine has said we will watch a film and order a takeaway if I feel any better so stop worrying!" Dynasty assured Kevin that she would be fine and they left to go to the cinema. Dynasty went to wave them off.

When she came back Christine had a few different types of takeaway menus in her hand along with a selection of movies. "Comedy or horror your choice!" Christine said with a warm smile.

Christine and Dynasty had decided on watching a comedy named Grown-ups and had ordered a Pizza.

*Doorbell* "Pause it for me Dyn " Christine stood and picked up her purse to pay for the food and made her way out of the room.

Dynasty heard someone walk into the room and looked up smiling "Ill get cutlery and pla…. " Her smiled faded and her stomach flipped, Christine was not alone and she has a gun pressing a gun into her temple…

Dynasty stood up picking up Christine's phone as she moved "Let her go or ill call the police Steve-o! I mean it!" Dynasty said with as much confidence as she could, trying to hide the fear she felt inside.

"Don't even think about it Dynasty!" Steve-o shouted at Dynasty "Because if you do call the police ill shoot little miss Headmistress over here!"

* * *

><p>I know its not a lot and its not perfect but I will be making regular updates say once a week or every 3-4 days depending on homework amounts. Also i cant decide whether or not to make a return for micheal or bring someone new on the scene for christines love interest... any suggestions please feel free to put them forward!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_T_**_**hi**_**_s chapter is quite violent and does have a sort of rape scene but this is as bad as it is gonna get from now on it should all be good and please can you review because i dont really know if im doing any good and any suggestions of where i should take this fic then please just message me!_**

"Don't even think about it Dynasty!" Steve-o shouted at Dynasty "Because if you do call the police ill shoot little miss Headmistress over here!"

Dynasty put the phone down quickly "No, please don't hurt her…..Steve-o its me you want not her …. She's done nothing wrong…..nothing to hurt you…. I got you locked up, not her….. please just let her go !" Dynasty was struggling not to let the tears slip from her eyes, she was scared but she wouldn't let him see it.

"SHUT UP!" Steve-o screamed pushing Christine onto the floor but keeping the gun pressed firmly into her head "You must really think I'm stupid Dynasty … this one is NOT innocent… As I believe it she was the one who encouraged you!" Steve-o continued growing more and more annoyed.

"Only because I told her ….. I asked her for her help …. I would of done it eventually just it would have taken a lot longer … I wouldn't have got through this without her…." Dynasty protested " Steve-o Please just don't touch her"

"No Dynasty, don't put yourself in danger please!" Christine was trying her hardest to stay calm but was slowly losing control and tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SHUT UP !" Steve-o yelled and he pulled Christine up off the ground by her hair, Christine struggle to get out of his grip but it was no use Steve-o was too strong for her " STAY STILL" Steve-o hit Christine around the back of the head .

"STEVE-O PLEASE !" Dynasty screamed her voice cracking as tears began to fill her eyes "…please…..j-j-just…just don't hurt her …please " Dynasty whispered half crying

"Dynasty love its ok ! Really I am ok, don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much" Christine said probably more to convince herself, but the look of pain on her face gave her away to Dynasty.

"oh it doesn't hurt that much ….hmmmmmm that's a shame ….how about … now ?" Steve-o said kicking Christine in the leg and pulling her hair.

" You B****** " Christine cursed through gritted teeth as she tried to stay balanced and not give away how much Steve-o really had hurt her but Dynasty could see it, the pain in her eyes and she felt as though she was going to be sick.

"S-St-Steve-o I'm gonna be sick " Dynasty managed through small sobs

"Really, and what am I supposed to do about that?" Steve-o asked getting frustrated.

"For the love of god ….let her go to toilet …..its only there " Christine said pointing towards the downstairs toilet that had recently been installed "She's pregnant for gods sake!"

Steve-o smirked to himself "Ok ….go….. I want to talk to Chrissie here alone anyway he said throwing Christine to the floor but keeping the gun pointed at her " and stay in there until I tell you to come out ….or ill kill her ok ?" Dynasty nodded before running towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

" How nice, now we are alone " Steve-o said picking Christine up from the floor and throwing her onto the sofa " me and you need a little chat" Steve-o sat down next to Christine "oh look at that, your so pretty " Steve-o stroked Christine's face mockingly.

"Don't touch me " she spat, suddenly he threw himself on her, put the gun down on the table, pulled her of the sofa and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her hard on the lips, Christine used as much force as she could to push him off but the harder she tried the more he kissed her. " Get your filthy hands off me now! Don't touch me!" she shouted

" Christine are you ok?" Dynasty shouted from the bathroom Christine could hear in her voice that she had been crying.

"Dynasty stay there love, don't move ok? I'm fine really " Christine replied with as much courage as she could.

" Yeah Dynasty, listen to Chrissie stay in there!" Steve-o laughed

" I will just please Steve-o ….. don't hurt her" Dynasty was practically begging him now.

Christine was still being held up against the wall until he grabbed the gun again and jabbed it into her back " upstairs now " he ordered and Christine did as she was told and made her way upstairs.

"Whatever it is you want or whatever you think you might find up here, your not going to get it!" he pushed he into a room, it was Christine's bedroom, he smiled " bingo" he laughed

"wh-what are you looking for" Christine asked her bravery quickly beginning to fade.

"shhhhhh" he whispered turning to her and placing his finger on her lips.

"Pl-please st-stop touching me " she began to plead, again he put the gun down on the nearest available surface, and shoved her against the wall, she yelped, and forced his mouth onto hers. As he kissed he unzipped his trousers and began to undo her shirt buttons. "Please stop, please don't hurt me, please" she was now begging having given up trying to stand up to him.

"Maybe if you stop struggling so much it wouldn't hurt !" he yelled becoming more and more angry and continued undressing her until all that she still wore was he lace underwear. Christine was now crying but Steve-o found it amusing, Steve-o pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her .

Suddenly there was a bang downstairs and the sound of two people running up the stairs, Steve-o put his hand over Christine's mouth tears streaming down her cheeks, all they could hear was two voices outside her bedroom door…


	3. SORRY GUYS

Im so sorry to anyone who might have thought this was an update ...just wanted to say im sorry that i haven't updated and i haven't forgotten i will have an update within the next few days (maybe even today if i can )... My internet went down and i broke my laptop so haven't been able to ...again really sorry ...update to follow ...and as always if anyone has any ideas don't hesitate to tell me ...


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna take my hand away from you mouth and your gonna be quiet understand ?" Steve-o said

Christine nodded, knowing that her life might actually depend on the answer she gave. Steve-o slowly moved his hand away from her mouth making sure she didn't decide to scream for help, Steve-o caressed her face ,"well done, such a good girl" Steve-o mocked before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers, he then stood up remembering the voices and made his way over to the table picking up his gun and shooting at the wall, Christine jumped and made a squeal sound.

"Come in and shoot her" he said moving his gun to point at Christine and Christine began to whimper "p-please don't h-hurt me" Christine said now she was shivering from the cold of just being in her underwear his gaze at her making her feel dirty, she hadn't felt this dirty In years.

"Let her go Steve-o, now I mean it!" One of the voices shouted and Christine instantly recognised it as Grantly, she couldn't think why he would be here but right now she didn't care, Grantly had become like a father figure since she had started at waterloo road and his voice made her feel slightly better.

"No, I wont !" Steve-o shouted back getting angrier by the second and shot another bullet at the wall, making Christine let out another strangled squeal. "Now Go away!"

"I just want to know that she is ok ! please at least let me talk to her from here?" Grantly was pleading with steve-o he just wanted to know that she was ok and relatively unharmed because Christine had become like a daughter to him and he felt very protective of her, the only thing stopping him from storming into that room and hitting Steve-o was the fact that he had threatened to shoot Christine if he came in.

"Fine but I swear if –"Steve-o began but was interrupted by Grantly

"We won't come in! Yeah we know!" Grantly spat. "Christine? Are you ok? Has he hurt you?" Grantly tried to keep his voice calm as to not make Christine any more panicked that she probably already was.

Christine couldn't bring herself to speak, she tried but the words wouldn't come out, her throat had closed up and her mouth had gone dry.

"Christine? Christine? Are you ok?" This time it was Dynasty her voice laced with concern for the women who was more like family than her actual family, more of a mom than her actual mom.

"I-I'm fine, d-d-don't worry" Christine forced out through the tears.

"WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU DYNASTY?" Steve-o shouted shooting the gun at the wall again and Christine yelped as it buried itself into the wall. "Don't say another word ok?" Steve-o whispered to Christine and she nodded just as Dynasty began to scream.

"NOOO, NOOOO Steve-o I'm sorry" Dynasty cried knowing what he meant.

"What Dynasty? What is it?" Grantly asked becoming alarmed at the younger girls reaction.

"H-He s-s-said he said that if I came out the bathroom he would shoot her, Grantly I think he has shot her, we have to do something!" Dynasty's voice was shrill and Christine wanted nothing more than to scream that she was ok, but knew that if she did she really would be shot.


End file.
